smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
The second season of Smallville began airing on September 24, 2002, on The WB television network, and concluded its initial airing on May 20, 2003 with 23 episodes. Summary starts the new school year with a new ability: heat vision and a new vulnerability: . He shares with and continues to battle villains infected by , but the quest to discover the mysteries of his own origins occupy most of his attention this year. Pete becomes even closer to the Kent family after learning . moves in with and Gabe Sullivan after her aunt Nell Potter moves away to be with her new fiancee and finds her biological father, Henry Small. battles fiercely with his father for control of while falling in love and marrying Dr. Helen Bryce. tries to resolve her conflicting feelings and complicated relationships with Clark and Lana. Season Two takes place during Clark, Lana, Pete, Chloe and the rest of there classmates' Sophomore year at at aged 15-16. Opening Credits The Season 2 opening credits for each episode include the following: (eps appeared/eps in season) Recurring Characters *Helen Bryce (7) *Ethan Miller (7) *Henry Small (6) *Jennifer Small (3) *Frederick Walden (3) *Nell Potter (3) *Nancy Adams (3) *Gabe Sullivan (2) *Dr. Harden (2) *Dr. MacIntyre (2) *Jor-El AI (2) One off appearances this season These Recurring Characters appear in only one episode this season, but also appears in other seasons: Recurring Locations * Smallville ** Kent Farm *** Kent House *** Kent Barn *** Barn Loft *** Storm Cellar ** *** ** ** Main Street *** ** Smallville Cemetery ** ** ** Wild Coyote ** County jail * ** LuthorCorp Plaza ** *** Daily Planet Rooftop Episode List: 2002-2003 *Vortex - Ep. 201 (#22 in total): After rescues from the eye of the storm, he discovers the storm's wrath has unleashed the spaceship into the fields and buried his father alive along with the unscrupulous reporter who has discovered Clark's secret. Meanwhile, is wracked with guilt over his father. *Heat - Ep. 202 (#23 in total): goes into hiding after he discovers a startling new power that quickly gets out of control and almost burns . However, after a hot new teacher uses kryptonite-enhanced pheromones to convince to marry her, then spellbinds , Clark must get a grip on his new power in time to keep Jonathan from killing Lex. *Duplicity - Ep. 203 (#24 in total): After one of 's friends discover the spaceship in the cornfield, Clark goes against his parents' wishes and reveals his secret, but is shocked when the reaction he gets makes him question his friend's loyalty. *Red - Ep. 204 (#25 in total): The school unknowingly uses in the class rings and its effect on stuns his friends and family as he turns into a rebellious and dangerous teenager who does not care about showing off his powers. Jonathan and Martha scramble to find the truth behind Clark's behavior before he exposes his true identity, while finds herself drawn to the "new" Clark who declares his love for her. *Nocturne - Ep. 205 (#26 in total): is concerned when he discovers someone has been leaving love notes for at her parents' grave and warns her to stay away from the mysterious poet. Fed up with Clark's over-protectiveness, Lana follows the dark and handsome stranger to his home and discovers his parents keep him locked in chains. Unable to leave him like that, Clark and Lana break into the house to save the boy, but soon realize why he was locked up in the first place. *Redux - Ep. 206 (#27 in total): After realizing the farm is in financial trouble, goes to her estranged father for help. is thrilled at the prospect of meeting his grandfather but 's refusal to see the man prompts Clark to force a reunion that doesn't go exactly as planned. Meanwhile, discovers an old photograph that suggests her father may still be alive. *Lineage - Ep. 207 (#28 in total): A mysterious woman shows up claiming to be Clark's mother, prompting the Kents to tell Clark what happened after they discovered him in the cornfield that fateful day. Clark discovers why his father hates the Luthors, how his adoption was fixed, and who really rescued from the edge of death. *Ryan - Ep. 208 (#29 in total): Clark pushes his abilities to the limit to save his telepathic young friend Ryan from an evil doctor who wants to control the boy's abilities. Meanwhile, Nell tells they are moving to . *Dichotic - Ep. 209 (#30 in total): When tries to warn Lana and Chloe about Ian, an overachieving student who is surreptitiously dating both girls, they accuse Clark of jealousy but realize too late that he was right. Meanwhile, frustration with his father causes to lose his temper and attack a parking attendant's car with a golf club, landing him in an anger management class where he meets an interesting new woman. *Skinwalker - Ep. 210 (#31 in total): While moto-crossing with , falls into a cave and discovers two hidden treasures - ancient Indian writings that hold the key to his identity, and a beautiful girl whom he believes to be his soulmate. Desperate to preserve the writings, Clark pits father against son as he enlists 's help to stop 's construction crew from demolishing the cave. *Visage - Ep. 211 (#32 in total): returns home from the Marines looking to rekindle his relationship with but his suspicious behavior prompts to question his true motives, ultimately revealing a shocking truth about "the new Whitney." becomes suspicious of his new girlfriend after he discovers a questionable photo of her with . *Insurgence - Ep. 212 (#33 in total): After discovers that installed cameras in the mansion, he hires some thugs to bug Lionel's office, but things get out of control when Lionel and Martha surprise the thugs and are taken hostage. must figure out a way to save his mother without exposing his powers and sees his chance on an adjacent tall building - if only he could make the leap in a single bound. *Suspect - Ep. 213 (#34 in total): When is shot, is arrested, but after and perform their own crime scene investigation, they realize that more than one person had the opportunity to kill Lionel - including . Meanwhile, is suspicious after she asks her father to take on Jonathan's case and he declines for mysterious reasons. *Rush - Ep. 214 (#35 in total): After and are infected by a parasitic worm, it turns them into thrill-seeking daredevils and Pete uses to get Clark to join them on a dangerous adventure. Not only does Clark show off his powers, but he kisses Chloe in front of a stunned Lana. *Prodigal - Ep. 215 (#36 in total: Lex finds Lucas, the son Lionel gave up for adoption, and brings him home in the hope that the two of them can unite against Lionel. When Lionel's machinations end up putting all three of them in a dangerous situation, Lex is left to wonder whom he can really trust. Meanwhile, Clark decides to take a job at the . *Fever - Ep. 216 (#37 in total): Clark rushes to find an antidote after Martha is infected with a toxic virus and falls into a coma, but when Clark also falls ill, it is up to Jonathan to find a cure in time. To further complicate things, Dr. Bryce demands an explanation from Jonathan when he refuses to let her treat Clark. *Rosetta - Ep. 217 (#38 in total): Determined to find out where he came from, travels to New York to meet Dr. Swann, a brilliant scientist who holds a message for Clark from his home planet. Meanwhile decides to move out of 's house after the two girls get into another argument about Clark. *Visitor - Ep. 218 (#39 in total): After a schoolmate claims to be an alien and seemingly backs it up by using heat vision, Clark investigates and begins to believe that the guy is from his planet . Meanwhile, after Helen discovers a locked room in the mansion she demands to know what is behind it, forcing Lex to come clean about his investigation of Clark. *Precipice - Ep. 219 (#40 in total): After is almost assaulted by a college student, loses control and injures the boy. When the Kents are sued for punitive damages that could cost them the farm, Clark begins to question his powers while trying to find a way out of the lawsuit. Meanwhile, Helen's ex-boyfriend arrives in town intent on winning her back, but when she turns him down, he stabs her, prompting to take the law into his own hands. *Witness - Ep. 220 (#41 in total): stumbles upon a robbery of a truck carrying kryptonite and is stunned to realize he can't stop the thieves because they are as strong as he is. To keep Clark from going to the police, the thugs attack and , leaving Clark feeling powerless and desperate for a way to protect his parents. *Accelerate - Ep. 221 (#42 in total): After is visited by the ghost of a childhood friend, she turns to for help in uncovering the truth about her new visitor. However, after Clark realizes the little girl is actually a kryptonite-enhanced clone, he rushes to save Lana before the revenge-seeking child harms her. Lex learns that Lionel is funding the krypto-cloning research. *Calling - Ep. 222 (#43 in total): Dr. Walden wakes up from his coma and tells Lex and Lionel that is an alien and must be destroyed. Meanwhile, a romantic encounter between Clark and Lana hints at a promising future, but after finds out they are together, Lana pulls back. *Exodus - Ep. 223 (#44 in total): A sense of foreboding surrounds Smallville as must choose between staying with and his family or fulfilling his destiny to rule the Earth. Meanwhile, and plan their upcoming wedding, but outside forces may ultimately keep them apart. Also, a hurt considers 's offer to investigate Clark. Notes *Clark develops a new super power this year: . *There are three weddings mentioned this season. Lex and Desirée have a beautiful reception in "Heat". Lex and Helen have a church wedding in "Exodus". Aunt Nell plans to marry Dean Winters, but that wedding doesn't get any screen time. *Smallville's version of comic character and Maggie Sawyer is introduced. *Smallville's version of is introduced. *Clark learns more about his heritage in this season. He learns that his birth name is "Kal-El" and that he's from . This is also the first season to use the term . *This is the longest season of Smallville. had 21 episodes, is the shortest season, with only 20 episodes. The rest had 22 episodes. *Many recurring characters including Roger Nixon, Steven Hamilton, Dominic Sanatori, Nell Potter and Sheriff Ethan from the first season make their final regular appearances this season. Nell Potter made only one reappearance since then in 's "Promise". *Maggie Sawyer makes her debut this season in the episode "Insurgence". Trivia *Former Superman actor, Christopher Reeve, makes a guest appearance as Virgil Swann. *This is John Glover's first season as a series regular, filling out the 8 star cast after Eric Johnson's departure from the series. Category:Seasons Category:Smallville Seasons